minecraftentertainmentsfandomcom-20200214-history
Help:Creating a fanfiction
Do you think Fanfictions are very easy to make? The answer can be either yes or no for certain reasons! All you do is click Contibutions ->Add Page, name your fanfiction and start writing! Your story is your story so, write about whats cool to you! Thats how easy it is- try it yourself! A good story usually has: *'End-Chapter Hooks.' These are the breath-taking surprising moments that can optinally be added to chapters or points in your fanfiction that urge the reader to keep reading, and makes them want to read what happens next. *'Romance. '''Okay, so not all stories have this, but you can add it if you want to anyway. Sometimes the strong relationship between two or more characters can be hinted throuout the story instead of just saying "This character loves this character!". Though, most stories don't really need this to make them good, but it is an option. Keep in mind that when you do have a romance point, ''keep it in a PG basis! ''We don't need to know all the details. ;) *'A Plot Twist. Make your story so that the reader can't always know what's going to happen next! Usually, plot twists occur near the end of the fanfiction. Some examples can be a good guy turning out to be a bad guy (or vise-versa), a huge change between a character, an unexpected death or injury, and things like that. They can also be in the middle, but they typically are put near the last few parts of the book that sometimes leave readers going "What just happened?". *'Lots of Detail. '''Alright, there is ''one ''exception to this: ''No graphic fighting or romance. ''Remember, this wiki only alows PG-rated stories. No bloody fights or disgusting details on things we don't want to hear. Deaths are ok, but don't make it like World War 2. Two is the limit, and please don't give us details on that! But things like "''His eyes grew pale" ''or ''"Her knees buckled up and she fell" ''are ok details. What we mean by giving lots of detail is to paint a good picture in our heads. Things like "''The cold wind whistled in his ears and snow blew in his face" ''really allows readers to feel what's going on. *'Strong Verbs. '''I think we all know what verbs are. But strong verbs always are better than weak verbs! Verbs, verbs, verbs...a good way to describe detail in what someone or something is doing. Here is a list that may help you. '''Vocal Verbs (words used after somebody or something says something): Screeched, Howled, Whispered, Muttered, Growled, Hissed, Scorned, Scoffed, Yelled, Hollared, Roared, Bellowed, Cried, Coughed, Wheezed, Mused, Laughed, Sneered, Joked, Shouted, Whistled Motion Verbs (words used to describe how something is moving) Charged, Leaped, Slammed, Trotted, Walked, Sprinted, Crouched, Limped, Sped Away, Loped (often used for a horse or quadroped animal), Crawled, Rolled, Jumped, Scurried, Snuck (or Sneaked Up), Tumbled, Fell, Reared, Skipped, Avoided, Circled, Skated, Stomped, Marched Verbs NOT to use (or avoid using): Said (it's okay to use this every now and then!), Moved, Hit, Did *'Lots of Adjectives. '''This also helps with adding detail. Words like ''slimy, bright, rough, cold, ''and ''green ''are good adjectives. They can describe how something feels to touch, smell, and look like. They are also good for describing someone's personality. *'Non-Repeating Nouns, Verbs, ect. 'It is sometimes tempting to use the same word over and over, and it's not the end of the world if you use 'Said' in a story. But once you use it ''again and again, you might want to try using other words. It might be hard to think of another word for 'People' or 'Person', but try not to use the same word constantly. *'''Few Gramatical Errors. '''Ok, I guess we all know that a published book in real life has no gramatical errors! And it's ok to use Microsoft Word to check if something is spelled right. Constructive critisism is ''not ''when somebody says your story is bad, but that it needs a few tweaks. Remember, nobody is perfect. Every famous author has his/her beginnings, and they were kids once! Your fanfictions don't have to be perfect. In fact, Hunters was entirely written as a rough draft; it isn't even revised and I'll bet you it has quite a few errors in it! It is not required to write a "Sloppy Copy" then edit it and then post it here; but feel free to do whatever you want. Remember, this is ''your story. ''You do not have to make it like Picasso's artwork, but these will help you make your fanfiction sound good to you and everybody else. Have fun writing! :)